1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic film movement device for a camera and a driving method therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic film movement device which can stop a film rewind operation temporarily at the time of rewinding the film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the case of ordinary middle class and low class cameras, a user carries out a film rewind operation manually by operating a conversion switch after exposing a film. However, since an amateur or a beginner is usually poor at dealing with the problems which arise when a film rewind device for a camera is out of order, a photographed film can be damaged due to exposure of the photographed film. Therefore, in order to solve this problem, cameras have been developed which are capable of winding and rewinding a film automatically.
In case of a camera provided with an automatic film movement device, the user generally sets a wind/rewind conversion switch to a wind mode to wind the film automatically and takes a photograph. If one exposure is taken, a motor installed in the camera rotates in a forward direction, so that the wind operation is carried out automatically. When the film is completely used, the film is rewound by setting the conversion switch to a rewind mode and rotating the motor in a reverse direction.
However, in carrying out a film wind operation, if the user sets a wind/rewind conversion switch to the rewind mode unintentionally, the film can be rewound unwantedly. Further, once the user sets the conversion switch to the rewind mode, the user cannot suspend the rewind operation during the operation. Therefore, for example, in a performance hall or in a quite room, the user may become disturbed by a noise made by the driving of the motor until the completion of the film rewind operation.